


Akame ga Dream

by Fazendeiro_Writer



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hope
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fazendeiro_Writer/pseuds/Fazendeiro_Writer
Summary: Após vencer Esdeath e libertar o reino de uma liderança malígna, Akame saiu pelo mundo atrás de uma cura para a maldição de sua teigu, Murasame.Porém, depois de quase rodar o mundo todo, descobriu que a única cura que existia era a morte.





	Akame ga Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [12th Doctor (12thDoctor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12thDoctor/gifts).



Deitada sobre a areia de uma praia deserta, Akame admirava o céu noturno. O céu estava carregado de nuvens, o que deixou Akame triste. Ela queria que houvessem estrelas…

Akame se contorceu, sentindo as marcas da maldição de Murasame arderem como fogo. Sempre que pensava demais, as marcas se alastravam por seu corpo. Usando sua concentração máxima, Akame conseguiu deixar a mente limpa, fazendo a dor parar.

De súbito, sentiu vontade de chorar. Apesar de não querer, deixou que as lágrimas caíssem. Estava sozinha, afinal. Chorou mais que todas as nuvens que escondem o brilho das estrelas.

Assim que o choro cessou, Akame olhou para o céu. Ainda não conseguia ver as estrelas, o que a deixou com raiva. A dor voltou. A maldição se alastrou mais um pouco. Já estava quase chegando ao coração. Akame se contorceu, se concentrou e limpou a mente. A dor diminuiu, tornando-se suportável.

– Eu sabia que morreria sozinha.

Akame sorriu. Porém, o sorriso se desfez assim que a vontade de chorar voltou.

– Eu queria… – Akame tentou ignorar a dor angustiante que fazia seu peito saltar. – Eu queria…

Akame não conseguiu mais suportar a dor. Soltou um grito ensurdecedor, que ninguém escutou. Tentou se concentrar de novo, mas a dor não deixava. Ela se desesperou. Começou a rolar na areia, a morder seus próprios lábios, a gritar cada vez mais alto. Mas ninguém ouvia.

De repente, ela parou. Parou de rolar, de morder e de gritar. Voltou a olhar para o céu nublado, ainda um pouco triste por não haver estrelas. Ignorando a dor que já começava a fazer seu coração parar, disse seu último desejo, quase em um sussurro. E, ao fechar os olhos, sorriu.

_Apesar de Akame não conseguir vê-las, as estrelas ouviram seu desejo e, algum dia, nesse mesmo lugar, contarão esse desejo para outra pessoa que também gostava de estrelas. E, nesse dia, seu desejo se realizaria. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Aniverse in AO3:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse


End file.
